


We are Error

by TentacleTrash



Category: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Pixels, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleTrash/pseuds/TentacleTrash
Summary: A lone warrior stumbles into a random shop, only to leave heartbroken.





	We are Error

"I AM ERROR" Said Error, looking at the green-clad knight. This was the Hero of Hyrule, yet he knew this not. Link stuttered, unable to speak at the beautifully pixelated commoner.

The fine male specimen kept his eyes steadily on Link, the hero slowly melting under the gaze. Snapping out of it, he tried to leave the building, but found out he couldn't. He gulped. There was something he knew he needed to do.

He looked at Error and smiled. However, their love could not be, for he had to save Hyrule. He left the room, as he needed to grind for tons of rupees.

Then they fucked

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be done.


End file.
